


Indescribable

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something deep within him has stirred, something that is foreign to him. All because of a little miko that saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch of an Angel

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I hold no claims to Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their creators:_ _Takahashi Rumiko©, and Yoshihiro Togashi©. I merely borrow them to create my own little piece of work for my own twisted satisfaction._

_**Rating:** _ _T/PG-13; Rated for unclean thoughts, mentions of death and violence_

_**Genre:** _ _Angst/Drama/Romance/General_

* * *

_**Part I:** _ _Touch of an Angel_

His mind was closing off, darkness beginning to cloud in from all sides. He thought it ironic, for the detective had told him time and again how one was taken to the Reikai when they died. He did not find it strange that he was merely floating there, eternal darkness clouding in around him, for he was sure this was his punishment for having lived at all. That bastard who ruled Reikai always did have a twisted sense of humor, especially when it came to those that he thought were beneath him simply because of what they were.

He'd never understood it, though he'd still fought to stay alive. He knew that others were horrified of such a union, like the one that had created him, but to instantly think the babe evil? Was that not evil itself? He'd never understood it, for he had had to fight his way through life like any other of his kind, yet he was ridiculed, damned the moment he was conceived. Others, even when they knew of the will one such as himself needed in order to truly survive, wished to simply forget he had ever existed, destroy him even if they did not know him.

That was why he believed this darkness would be his end. He accepted it, for he would not give that damn Enma the satisfaction of knowing he'd sent him to a place that he could not stand. A place where he was truly alone, though he pushed others away during life, his own secluded area in Hell. If his soul was ever pulled from this dark place in order to be reincarnated, though he doubted it ever would be, he would throw it in that  _gods_  face, mocking him for such a pitiful style of torture.

He reached out, trying to determine if he was truly floating in nothing. His hand did not come in contact with any form of matter, silently allowing him to know that he was indeed simply floating. Simply darkness, for though he moved his body, feeling his arm brush against his side, he could not see, even with his superior vision. The feeling it gave him almost caused him to curse at everything that he could, trying to find blame on someone else for the reason he was done in, but he forced the feeling away. There was nothing that could be done, and he accepted that.

Still, he couldn't help but feel there could have been more he could have done, if only he had not died so soon. He had been young in demon standards, there could have been so much more he could have done in life. True, he would not have been suddenly softened and changed his entire outlook on that pitiful existence, but they would have been good deeds. Deeds he was sure would have left his soul more at rest, instead of feeling the regret it now felt.

He turned his mind away from those thoughts, knowing they would do him no good, and focused on another. His sister, his twin, Yukina. He had promised himself, even if he never told her who he truly was, that he would protect her from harm. He'd made that promise, and now he could no longer keep it. Yes, she had been safe when he'd met his end, but he still felt he had wronged her. He should still be alive, he should still be protecting her, but he was not.

He could only hope that in the years to come she would find happiness. Perhaps not with that idiot, Kuwabara, but someone that could make her happy in the Ningenkai—no matter how short that time might be. Yukina deserved that, even if she did carry the blood of the fire demons within her, though he doubted she even knew that. He hoped that without him there she would be safe, since there was no doubt in his mind that the fox would take it upon himself to watch over her a little more. After all, if Kurama had only turned a little sooner he was sure that demon would have never gotten the chance to stab him in the back, literally.

He was sure Kurama would blame himself for that, though truly it was not his fault. He should have sensed the other demon and he should have turned in order to block its attack, instead of allowing his lust for battle to consume him so entirely. He'd always found that he could turn any emotion into rage, or something close to it, and that had always helped his blood pump while in battle, giving him the advantage. This time, though, this time he had allowed it to slip a little further than it should have, and in doing so, he'd paid less attention to his surroundings than he should have. The fox, though, would probably still blame himself, especially when he'd caught the last sight of his fear when he'd turned to look after catching sight of the blade sticking through his body.

For a moment he couldn't help but wonder what the others thought. Would they miss his presence, or would they simply go on with life without him? He was sure that in some way they would miss him, in some way they would mourn, even though he'd once thought he'd always be alone. At one point he would have laughed, and spat in anyone's face if they'd told him he'd ever have those he could trust, that he could call friend. Then, when he started to put that trust in them, and he made a small mistake, he'd had his life, as terrible as it had been, taken from him. In truth he couldn't blame them, they had been doing their job, but any of them could have turned a few moments before to at least warn him of the danger. Perhaps like Kurama they would all blame themselves and mourn over his loss?

Not that he cared.

He had no reason to care anymore. He was dead; there was nothing to care about. In some way he was positive he could care for something still, since he would still remember everything until he was reincarnated, if that ever happened. He could wonder and curse and hope about things in his past life, the life that had ended so abruptly after nearly three-hundred years of struggling. He could, but there was no reason to when he was alone and there was nothing he could do except wonder and curse and hope. There was nothing, nothing but him, so there was no reason to care or anything else anymore.

However, though he told himself not to care, he reached out. His mind told him it was in desperation, trying to cling to the life he had had, but his stubborn side wouldn't allow him to believe it. His fingers closed around nothing, for he wasn't even sure if there was air, since he was positive he was no longer breathing, even with the slight rise and fall of his chest. His fingers then opened and he tried to reach further, tried to grab to something that he knew he couldn't at that moment.

Anger blossomed into his chest at that moment. He shouldn't care, but he'd left so many things undone, so many strings hanging when they should have been tied in some way. He'd never told his only family that he existed; now he was dead. He'd never gotten around to telling Kurama that he enjoyed his companionship; now he was dead. He'd never gotten around to telling the stupid detective that he was all right; now he was dead. He'd never gotten around to telling that oaf Kuwabara that he was improving, even if only a little; now _he was_ _ **dead**_. He couldn't do those things, and it angered him more than anything. He shouldn't care, but they were things that he should have been allowed to complete, if even to a certain point.

Life truly was unfair to those it did not want and cast into death.

Turning his head, or thinking he did, he growled deeply in his chest. He wondered if, for a moment, he was going insane already. He had no way of knowing how much time had past, whether years had flown by after his death. He had no way of knowing what had happened to his teammates, nor anything that he might have given a damn about. That would have normally cast him more into his rage, but he realized after a moment that anger could not help him in this place. Nothing could help him, not anymore.

The darkness gave what sounded to be a cry, and he shifted again, feeling his eyes widen a bit. He'd never heard anything similar to the sound, and he wondered for a moment if he had not died, but instead been transported to some strange place in his actual body. He felt heavier for a moment, like he was having trouble drawing in air, and a speck of fear found itself buried deeply in his chest. Perhaps he was alive, but there was some strange demon hiding in the shadows waiting to kill him. Perhaps that sound was the demon preparing to strike him, and now he would face his death, and soon find himself facing judgement from Koenma or his father.

His pupils shifted in size, his crimson eyes searching, as tiny tendrils of light began to leak into the place he'd found himself. Nothing seemed to move, and his tiny bit of hope that he was alive went crashing. The light was probably just Enma mocking him in his prison, wherever it was. The fucking bastard was probably getting a kick out of giving him a small thought of hope, that maybe he was either alive or going to be reincarnated. He was positive that wouldn't happen, though. Enma would probably find it hilarious to tease him for all eternity, even though it was not his fault his soul had ended up in such body. He probably did something horrifying in his past life for Enma to even consider placing a soul into the life he'd had.

He'd probably been tortured like this before, too. Before Enma had found the perfect host for his soul to inhabit. In fact, he was positive that the bastard would do it, again and again and  _again._  It was a shame, since that only meant that his soul would find every life terrible, against it in every way.

His eyes narrowed, the light increasing, spreading out into the darkness. He found that he was indeed floating, almost like he was suspended in midair. It was not so easily described, though, since red and black bands spread out in all directions from underneath him. His fingers slipped through them, unable to feel them in any way, even as they vanished into his skin. His mind did not linger there long, returning to where the light was increasing, becoming brighter with each passing second.

The darkness pulsed, and screamed again, as the light brightened to a degree that he was surprised he could still gaze into it so easily. Then, his eyes widened again, a hand shot through the center of where the light had first began to leak into his prison. Another followed, and then an upper body was pulled through the hole created, more light streaking into the area around him, brightening everything to the degree that it appeared pure white.

Black, what seemed to be, hair floated around the figure that completely crossed over into his area after a moment of pulling. Light pulsed from around the figure, as they floated for a moment, turning their head to and fro, obviously searching for something. His eyes narrowed once more when the figure turned toward him, and seemed to push off from the place they were located, floating soundlessly toward him.

He growled in warning, but the figure did not stop. Fear prickled along his skin, wondering what in the world this creature was. He'd never seen anything like it, but within moments it had settled itself above him, parallel to where he was simply floating. Blue, pink, and white bands shot out from its flesh, tangling instantly with the red and black ones surrounding him, causing a strange feeling to flood over his flesh, soothing the fear that had originally been there. A sense of calm radiated from the figure, and his growl dissipated, wonder entering his mind as it had before.

Hands reached out of long sleeves, coming up to push away the hair floating around them, and the face of a woman appeared into his view. She was smiling, radiating a feeling of protection and forgiveness, something he had never felt completely directed at him. It settled into his body, calming him more, and making him to feel as if he was going limp. However, something inside of him struggled a bit against her, not trusting her bright blue eyes, as they stared so deeply into his own. Something inside of him hissed; making words that seemed so distant that they turned foreign to his own ears, as she brought her hand out to brush against his face.

The tenderness that she showed was surprising in a way, having never had a female show such a thing toward him. Not even his mother had, he was positive. Yet she touched him without even a second thought, as if he was the least likely thing to bring her harm. She touched him as if she trusted him to not do anything to put her in danger, and his eyes widened when he heard his own mind whisper that he wouldn't.

However, the piece of him that fought allowed the Jagan to open on his forehead. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that it had happened, even without feeling it. A band of dark purple spread out to wrap around the bands she had cast out from her form, as if testing her. She smiled even more, as if unaffected by the glowing third-eye that he possessed. The eye that was probably glaring at her, searching for a way into her mind in order to possess her, though he doubted for a moment the eye would be able to. After all, how could it possibly possess something that radiated such pureness of body, heart, and mind?

The woman had to be an angel; someone who did not have any prejudice.

She leaned forward a bit, continuing to smile. His control over the dragon loosened, and he wondered why the creature was still attached to him at that moment. However, unlike what he'd thought, the dragon did not remove itself from his arm, even as the wards covering it burned away in black fire, the flames streaking out and forming along the woman's flesh. She did not burn, only continued to smile, as if she understood that he could not control the piece of him that was allowing the most dangerous pieces of him to escape. She continued to show tenderness toward him, as if he were the most precious thing in her life—as if, he were her mate, though he would have originally scoffed at the very idea.

' _I won't hurt you, I promise_.' Her lips moved, yet the words that she spoke seemed to caress his mind through the Jagan more than his ears. ' _Let me help you._ '

His opened his mouth, but no words passed from his lips. He knew that his growl had echoed into the darkness before, yet words would not form from his vocals. He wanted to tell her that he trusted her, he knew not why, but he did. He would allow her to help him. He could only hope that her help would remove him from the dreadful place he'd been in before her light had pierced through the darkness.

She leaned forward more, her lips very close to eye glaring at her from his forehead. Her smile increased a bit, spreading just a little more, as she gently touched his flesh, her lips grazing against the skin just underneath the Jagan. ' _I promise, Jagan, I won't harm you or your master. Calm yourself, and allow me to help you_.'

Her words struck him, and he realized instantly she was speaking with the Jagan, the words only reflecting into his mind. Her lips moved because she was trying to tell him, but found quickly that she could not communicate through physical words, so somehow she stepped past that obstacle. She forced the Jagan to listen to her words, and within moments afterward he felt the struggling piece inside of him calm. It seemed to create distance between them, even though it was apart of him, allowing her to press her body against his, the bands around them tangling together even more so than before.

The woman pulled back, though her body pressed so intimately to his own. At that moment the dragon finally pulled itself from his arm, giving off a deep animalistic growl, though it was not threatening. The dragon opened its mouth, but no roar came forth, as it wrapped itself around them, almost like it was accepting the woman. The woman did not seem to notice, even as he watched the dragon pull the strange bands closer and closer to their bodies, tangling their limbs together in a way that she almost seemed to be apart of him for a moment.

His eyes caught her own, and he blinked once. When his eyes opened again, he allowed them to widen completely, as he felt something soft touch his lips. Her face was so close to him that it click instantly that there was nothing but her lips that could be touching his own. He was shocked, unable to move, as she pried open his lips, her tongue invading his mouth soon afterward. His heart picked up speed, his eyes drooping after a moment, as a strange feeling seemed to pull itself from his body, enter her own, and then return to him. The moment lasted, his tongue finally moving to touch her own, but before the contact could be made, she pulled herself away from him, her smile still bright.

' _Live_ ,' caressed his mind.

She began to fade from existence, even as his hand reached out to grab her, to keep her with him. She disappeared in a sparkle of light, but the bands that she'd cast out from her body were tangled with his own so well they appeared to be one and the same. He opened his mouth to call out, but a burning sensation filled it once he did, spreading out from where her lips had touched his and into the rest of his body. It hurt, as the dragon pressed down on him, cradling his body within its coils, and the burning continued to spread.

Instantly it stopped, and the world around him pulsed. His vision faded, the roar of the dragon distant in his ears as her single word hit him again. ' _Live_.'

* * *

"…he's waking up," came a voice.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"The shrimp's not gonna die, is he?"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" came the second voice. "Of course he's not going to die!"

His eyes opened a fraction, a groan filling his chest. Hazy images formed in front of his eyes, until it cleared and he saw the face of his companion leaning over him. The concern in his eyes lessened, until the fox was merely smiling at him.

"Hiei."

"Fox," he groaned. "What happened?"

"You were dying," came a softer voice. "I couldn't allow that to happen."

His eyes widened only a little, as he turned his head toward the voice. Hiei blinked, for sitting beside him, smiling the way she had before, was the angel who had been with him for a short time. However, the scent that filled his nose told him that she was not an angel.

The girl was human, yet she still radiated the aura of someone pure.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said, smiling a little more. "My name is Kagome, by the way, and I'm explain what just happened to the best of my abilities if you want me to."


	2. Unspeakable Truth

He simply did not understand it.

That girl. That  _human_  girl, a miko by blood, had touched him willingly while he lay in his own blood. She had not only touched him, but she had placed her lips over his own, gently sharing her life force with him as she healed his body. The girl, the sworn enemy of demon kind, had touched him without remorse, without hesitation, simply because he was dying, drifting within the darkness of his own mind as his body went through the final stages of shutting down and releasing his soul.

His claws tapped against the hilt of his sword, the branches of the tree he'd situated himself within swaying gently in the wind. His crimson eyes stared at her through the leaves and newly budding flowers, watching as she sat with his sister. He knew he could hear what they were speaking of, but he told himself it was not important. Only the safety of his sister was at that moment, a miko so close to her.

He knew, from her own touch, that she would not harm the koorime, but to satisfy his instincts to lash out at such a creature he stayed. Only to watch Yukina, though; especially with that oaf Kuwabara sitting with them, saying pretty words to his sister. His thoughts were more focused on the male, wondering if the others would mind if he cut out his tongue, rather than the miko with them, smiling and shaking her head at the words flooding from Kuwabara's mouth. And, strangely enough, he could feel the sadness around her, and wondered why she was sad about such things being said, which made him believe she may feel some type of disloyalty from his teammate. That made him even more suspicious and unwilling to allow Kuwabara close to his sister.

Thinking on it for a moment, however, he knew that it was most likely something from her past that was making her sad. After being told her name, his teammates had given him a little time to learn what had happened between them, and he'd also learned that he would experience some of her memories, while she would experience some of his. He'd learned that her lifespan had ultimately been expanded, and she would live to whatever age he lived to unless killed before then, while his lifespan had not been altered in any way. He'd learned that he may lose a little control over his emotions, and she may be even easier to anger. Basically some of their personality had been meshed together, but not enough for it to show physically; her lifespan had changed in the process of sharing her life force with him; and he may experience some unwanted memories. It hadn't been as bad as he'd originally thought once she'd began, but gave him even more reasons to curse at himself for allowing himself to be nearly killed in the first place.

However, though he knew it was most likely something from her past Kuwabara reminded her of, thus making her sad, he wasn't going to give that oaf an inch. Kuwabara had yet to prove he was worthy of even speaking with his sister, though he couldn't stop their friendship, so he would find anything in order to keep him away from Yukina. Anything he could stack against him until he proved he was worthy would be used, though he had a feeling Kuwabara may think  _he_  wanted Yukina, since he seemed to be the only one on their team to not know she was his sister, yet.

Shifting himself again, his eyes returned to the miko smiling at the two. She, however, seemed to notice his stare, and turned her head toward the tree he was in, which caused him to turn his head away. He did not understand why she was able to cause such conflicting feelings in his head, since he would have normally stared an opponent down if they'd turned their attention to his position, but he found he did not mind it as much as he would have thought. Normally he wouldn't have cared if his opponent wanted to stare at him, he would have glared back, but he had to remind himself that the miko was not his opponent. Then, when he saw her return her gaze to Yukina out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head quickly back to stare at her, ignoring the fact that he had been unable to hold her gaze in the first place.

It was still strange; he knew that, to know that a miko of all things had saved his life. And she had done it only because she was passing by and could not allow anyone she may be able to save lay in a pool of their own blood dying. He'd scoffed at the mere idea at first, knowing that she could easily save someone that would not have an ounce of honor and either kill her or rape her once they'd recovered. One day she could end up saving someone that would be her end, and that caused a painful twist in his chest for some reason.

Shaking the feeling away, he allowed his eyes to focus elsewhere. Ironically they focused on the one thing he'd told himself many times since she'd come to see them not to focus on. Her lips. The same lips that had pried open his own in order to save his life, but in the end touched him quite intimately. It was something he would have never allowed a female to do if he hadn't been on his deathbed, yet as she'd done it he'd felt the need to respond to her, and he did not like the way she so easily made him do  _things_. Then again, she'd had that power over each of his teammates, as well, since they'd escorted her the rest of the way to see the great lord Sesshoumaru after they'd spoken. Even then he'd focused on her lips, licking his own in wonder if she'd allow him to return the gesture, but quickly decided against it.

She was a miko. She had saved his life because she could, not because she wished for anything more. She had touched him that way because she needed to, to save his life, not because she wished to become intimate with him or was even attracted to him physically. That was almost a blow to his ego, but he quickly shoved the thought away, since it was natural for her to want to help others, though not necessarily demons. Besides, why should he care if she wished to touch his lips with her own once more? Why should he care about anything when it came to her? He didn't know, but he was sure he'd find a reason soon enough.

His eyes caught sight of something lighter in color and he turned his head to find that that damn fox was hovering over the miko once more. His eyes quickly darkened, wondering at the feeling that tightened in his chest, since he did not understand it. Damn it, though, the miko had shared her life energy with  _him_ , not that stupid fox. That made her somewhat like a separate piece of him, and he didn't even entertain the idea of Kurama touching him as he was always trying to touch the miko, or the youko inside of him was thinking of at the time. He didn't like it, and his eyes became heated, glaring at Kurama, even as the fox turned his head slightly to look into the tree he'd situated himself in, and then shake his head as he returned to trying to gain the miko's favor.

It was annoying as hell.

 _If you wish to speak with her then you shouldn't be hiding away in the trees_ , Kurama's amused voice entered his head.

 _ **Hn, who ever said I wanted to speak with her?**_  He frowned at the thought, eyeing the fox as he brought the miko's hand up to his lips and gently licked the flesh on the back of her hand up to her wrist. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, and his nails lengthening just a bit into claws.

' _Get off it, ya little bastard. Who wouldn't want to speak with such a tasty morsel?_ '

 _ **You're lucky I don't kill you**_ , he growled.

' _As if you could_ ,' Youko laughed.

 _Youko, please_ , Kurama sighed.  _By risking your life, you're risking_ my  _life. Let's not test fate again_.

' _Ha! I'm not giving up such a fine woman just because the little guy is getting jealous and threatens me._ ' Youko smirked inside of Kurama's head, and heard the boy sigh, though he continued to speak softly with the miko at their side. ' _Besides, she only shared a little of her life force with him. I want her to share the rest with_ us _, as our_ mate.'

Hiei growled deeply.

_Perhaps we should…_

' _Screw the little fucker, Red. He doesn't know what he wants, it's only right that we're there to complete the rest of the fair lady's heart. It's not like he's going to get around to ever doing it. She might live as long as he does in the end, but that doesn't mean shit. He'll never even look at her that entire time._ '

Kurama sighed,  _Youko_.

 _ **Fox**_ , Hiei warned, growling a bit deeper.

' _Hey… wait, what did she just say?_ ' Youko panicked suddenly. ' _Red! Red, what did you do?_ '

 _I… I'm not sure, Youko_ , Kurama replied.

Hiei smirked as the miko stood from Kurama's side and walked away from him toward the temple. His eyes softened, the dark coloring fading away, as he watched the miko walk away, only to be greeted by Genkai, no doubt because the woman needed a job done for her.  _ **Tough luck, fox**_ , he snickered.

Youko growled, while Kurama merely sighed, shaking his head lightly. ' _Just wait, you little fucker. She'll come running into our arms before she ever goes running into yours._ '

Instantly he felt his slight mood change return to as it had been before she'd left. His eyes darkened in response, and his aura spread out. No doubt the miko felt it, he was sure she did, because not long after a wave of calming energy washed over him. It wrapped around him, and strangely enough he enjoyed being in its embrace for as long as it stayed. It helped, his tension lessening as he sank further back into the trunk of his tree, while his eyes drifted shut.

' _Enjoy it while you can, ya little bastard,_ ' Youko growled, ' _because soon she'll be too busy with us to even pay the slightest attention to you._ '

Once again Kurama sighed,  _You really shouldn't say that until you're sure, Youko. Kagome is a very caring person, she will most likely want to be able to help Hiei, especially when his emotions get too out of control for him to handle._

' _Tch,_ ' Youko responded. ' _Let the little bastard kill himself for all I care._ '

Hiei watched him, ignoring most of what Youko said.  _ **From what I've seen**_ , he snorted,  _ **you don't stand a chance with her**_.

Youko chuckled, ' _If I don't stand a chance then where do you stand?_ '

Hiei blinked, unsure of how to reply. Youko's chuckles afterward were annoying, so he closed the link between them. It did not matter to him where he stood with the miko, as long as that damn fox did not get his hands on her. By sharing her life force with him she was apart of him whether she wanted to be or not, and he wasn't going to allow Kurama to take her from him. The feelings that burned beneath his skin whenever he thought about it were disturbing to a point, but he was determined that he would hold tightly to her. He was possessive of what belonged to him, after all, and her life was intertwined tightly with his own, which meant that she belonged to him as well, even if he didn't do anything for her.

Kurama couldn't have her.

* * *

She was crying.

He didn't know why, exactly, but he didn't like it. She'd left the temple and entered the forest on her own, which he had not liked either. So, he'd followed her, only to find her beneath a large tree with her face buried in her knees as she cried. His chest twisted again, strangely, and he tilted his head to the side as he wondered what it was that could have made her cry. Especially since he couldn't stop it or hurt who'd caused it if he didn't know the original cause, and he didn't like the uselessness it made him feel.

He also did not like the fact that she hadn't noticed him yet. Normally she would have lifted her head to the exact place that he had settled himself, even though he'd often been annoyed by that fact. She didn't, though, and it caused his emotions to slip a little more, wondering  _what_  was causing this reaction from her.  _What_  was making her so sad that she not only cried but also paid absolutely no attention to her surroundings? He wanted to know, but in the same instance he was worried about what could cause  _her_  to be this way.

His lengthening nails sank into the trunk of the tree he stood on, the branch underneath him silent even when he stiffened. His crimson eyes watched her closely, watching as her body shook with each sob, the smell of salt increasing bit by bit with each passing moment. His newly formed claws sank even more deeply into the tree, trying to regain control over his emotions as they slipped a little further out of his grasp. She'd never told him that something like this would cause him to loose more control over his emotions then she'd said they might in the first place. For some reason he did not wish to blame her, even as his instincts rose to closer the surface.

Once more he blinked, finding that he'd been doing so quite a bit in the last few moments. He did not notice when he did so again, only that she'd lifted her head off of her knees, showing her red face and tear stained cheeks. His chest twisted uncomfortably, watching as she tried to wipe at the tears streaming from the corners of her eyes, still oblivious to the rest of the world around her. She was unsuccessful in her attempt, before she buried her face back into her knees, which caused him to blink again. The sight she made was disturbing, and for some strange reason he couldn't stop himself from blinking again soon afterward.

Something wet trailed down his cheek, and he reached his hand up to wipe it away, thinking it was beginning to rain. However, his hand caught ahold of a small stone, and he moved so that he could gaze at it. His brow furrowed, while his mind clicked to what was now sitting in his palm. He refused to believe that it could possibly be that, though, but only for an instant. The girl's sobs reached his ears again and his hand clenched around the small stone.

A hiroseki stone.

His eyes grew angry, knowing that somehow she was to blame for his tear, even if it was only one. When he glanced down at her again, though, the anger faded, and once more he wondered what could make her cry.  _What_  could make her so sad that her emotions affected him? What was it that had caused so many tears to wash over her face and the single one to escape his eye? He wanted to know, even though he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to know, but he wasn't sure how to find her. He wasn't even sure if he could, since he might have to confront her, ask her what was the reason, and he found that he froze around her.

Especially when his eyes drifted away from her eyes. He hated that he could not control the reaction, but he always found his eyes drifting down to her lips. The same lips that had touched him without wavering—that he found himself wanting to touch again, though he didn't wish to admit it to himself or anyone else. The miko had only saved him life, she did not want anything more from him, so why should he wish for anything more. Yes, she was connected to him, but that did not mean she wished to be, no matter how many times she tried to tell him that she'd done it because she'd wanted to. Her words just seemed too good to be true.

He'd always had to fight for what he wanted; yet he hadn't had to do anything more than nearly die for her to fall into his lap. Before this he hadn't even known her, he hadn't wanted to know her, yet she'd appeared anyway, alone and traveling toward the Western Makai. He hadn't done anything more than think about the things that he had left undone and there she was, willing and able to save his life. Now she continued to be apart of it and he wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry about it. Nothing had ever made him truly happy, so he wasn't even positive if she did.

Not that he wanted to keep her, truly keep her, but it seemed too good for her to simply be there at the moment he was dying. Yes, she  _had_  been traveling toward the great lord Sesshoumaru alone and through the dangerous lands where every demon wanted to kill her. Yes, she did constantly tell him, when she was able to speak to him, that she had felt in someway that he was good inside. He'd scoffed at the idea, he wasn't good in anyway, but she had seen something that made her save him. Now; now he couldn't help but wonder what it was that she'd seen that had her so ready to help him, when she hadn't known him and didn't know  _anything_  about him. He doubted she'd even known that he was forbidden when she'd done it.

Watching her now made him wonder a little more. Kurama's advances on her hadn't helped any, since it'd made him think a little faster than he'd wanted to. She was strange in his eyes, something that he wouldn't have ever understood if she hadn't shared that small piece of herself with him. He wouldn't have wanted to if he'd been given the choice. At the same time, though he was angry that she'd simply decided it was the only way for him to live, he was slightly pleased that she'd done it. She'd connected herself with him, and simply shrugged after he'd tried to explain what he was to her, saying that she didn't care because it wouldn't have changed her decision to help him. She'd told him that he still breathed the same air that she did, he overcame challenges in life, no matter how different they were, and because of her he lived. To her it didn't matter about how different his life was, that he'd done so many wrong things. Simply that he was alive again.

His crimson eyes clouded over a bit, remembering her smiling face as she'd told him she didn't care what others thought of him, what they called him. She'd even said that she didn't care of his dark past because it was the things that he did now that would determine the rest of his life; no matter how isolated he made it. Her face, though, had been so bright, her eyes shining, and her lips had looked so soft. It was probably at that moment that he'd found a new obsession for himself, his gaze drifting each time he told himself not to look.

"Hiei?"

His eyes snapped down, noticing that she'd lifted her head and was gazing at him. Her eyes were still sad, but the tears that seemed endless were no longer streaming down her face. His somewhat relaxed form stiffened in response, and he pulled his fingers slowly from the trunk of the tree he'd embedded them in, as if sudden movements would set her off. His breathing changed a bit, but not enough for someone to notice, especially not a human from the distance.

She frowned, "What are you doing… here?" She sighed, feeling his aura fade into the forest toward the temple. She should have known that he wouldn't have wished to speak with her. He probably hated her for saving him. Sighing again, she wiped again at her eyes, and then stood from her spot. She needed to go back, especially when Genkai would probably wonder where she'd went, but she knew the old woman would be the first to notice her sadness. A sad smile tugged at her lips, Genkai would probably be the first to figure out that her grandfather had died, too.

* * *

Ignoring the fact that she was once again sitting beneath his tree, he twirled the small stone in his fingers. He knew he had no use for it, yet he held onto it as if he might find something to do with it—something important, at least. He knew that he could not leave it somewhere, not with the chance that someone might find it and know what it was, but that did not mean he  _wished_  to keep it. So, he asked himself again, why did he keep it? What possible reason could he have for carrying around an extra stone, when one already hung around his neck for reasons of his own?

Again the miko shifted from her position, and his attention strayed from the stone in his hand. She had been there since she'd arrived earlier, her scent telling him that she had been crying again. Not only that, but he'd noticed that she was only wearing black, and had refused to answer the detective's question of whether she was trying to look like someone else he knew. It made a strange emotion swell in his chest to know that she'd come to him, or near him, to seek comfort, her soul searching for something familiar in her sadness. He still wasn't sure what was making her sad, but he didn't want her to be sad, which was why he allowed her to seek comfort from him.

It was odd, what he was feeling. The emotion that tightened in his chest was something he'd never felt before, but twisted each time he glanced down at her sad form. At first he thought it came from the bond between them, that she was making him feel it, until he realized that he had felt sadness. This emotion was one that he had never experienced before, but was brought on by her, since the strange feeling didn't occur unless she was there, he could sense her, or he thought of her for a brief moment in time.

A sigh escaped the miko, and he glanced up to find what might have caused her to do so. Finding nothing, he glanced back down, and found she was once again simply staring at her lap, her sad aura lessened, but still there. For a moment he wanted her to glance up at him, though he would have turned his head just as quickly, so that he could see her eyes. He knew that his gaze would drift after a few moments if he held her gaze, and a soft hue of color would rise in her cheeks, before she would turn away for whatever reason.

He knew there were other reasons that he wanted her to glance up, even more then simply to see her shining eyes. He'd found over the course of time, the time she'd been constantly present, that he wanted so much from her, and he hated whenever Kurama tried to take those things from him. He'd refused to believe that he wanted anything from her in the beginning, but now he knew that he wanted her, his soul called out to hers, wishing to complete the bond that she'd so willing began. Only a piece was solid, but a part of him wanted the rest to be completed, for her to share herself completely with him, instead of just a piece of her life force to make him live.

Lifting his gaze away from her, he wondered if that was the reason she chose to find comfort in him instead of the others. Yukina would have been able to help her, heal her in some way, yet she chose him. Females constantly flocked to the fox thinking he was the greatest in some way that he would be able to make them happy until the day they died; yet still she came to him. The idiot, Kuwabara, would have tried again and again to make her happy, until at last she was, but she came to him, no matter how silent he would be. The detective's methods may have been fighting with her, but he probably would have beaten the sadness out of her. In all cases, she might have found a better way to ease her sadness, yet she chose his silent company, making him wonder.

Perhaps she wanted more of him, as well. She was constantly ignoring the fox's advances, constantly trying to avoid him when she suspected he was going to try again—he knew that, he  _felt_  that. She remained oblivious to it because she didn't want the fox's advances, which made him wonder if she would be accepting of his. Would she turn him away, or would she allow him to capture her lips with his? He dreaded the moment she turned him away, though, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself she would not. She hadn't when he was dying, why would she when he wished to… to  _court_  her?

He was positive he could come up with many different reasons, but he didn't wish to think of them.

Spinning the stone gently, again, he wondered if it would make her  _happy_. He wondered if asking such a thing from her in her sadness would help her forget her sadness. He doubted that it would make her forget what made her sad, but perhaps it would make her happy enough that she could move on, instead of merely sitting underneath his tree, sighing every once in a while. Making him feel the strange emotion that decided to settle into his chest, when she had never said this type of thing could happen.

He didn't wish to name the feeling in his chest, either. He almost feared that giving it a name, calling it something other than an emotion; would make it more than he wanted it to be. He feared that naming it, and telling her about it, would cause her to shy away from him, seeking her comfort elsewhere. And, in a way, he didn't wish for that to happen—he wanted her to stay, to figure out what he was feeling on her own. He feared what might happen if he told her, showed her even, so he hoped that she would be able to figure it out herself—and to acknowledge what he was feeling when she did.

But, he also wondered if she would ever be able to tell what he was feeling. He doubted that she could truly feel what he could, even with the small bond they shared, but doubted what might happen if he told her. Besides, why should he tell her? What possible reason could she have of staying with him other than finding comfort in his presence? What reason could she have to even acknowledge his feeling, as foreign as it was? The only possible reason, and he doubted it, was that she wanted more from him, that she stayed because she wished for him to notice that she shared the same feeling.

Though, he was positive she'd know what it was.

Once again he stared at the stone, allowing his fingers to slowly turn it in a circle. He felt almost ridiculous, unable to tell a human female that he wished to court her. It show not be this hard, he should be able to simply ignore her, yet he couldn't. He simply  _couldn't_. Yet, how could she ever acknowledge or tell him that she felt the same unless he told her? He feared that she might not want to know his feelings, but how did he know she didn't unless he told her? How would he know anything unless he at least  _asked_? And even though it should have been fairly easy, it should have been so simple; he couldn't do it, just as he couldn't ignore the feeling twisting in his chest.

So, how could he tell her, but without actually telling her? How could he tell her without having to allow his vocals to do the work? How could he find out, but without having to ask in words? It didn't seem possible, and made it even harder, since he truly wanted to stop her sadness and to find out if she felt the same for him. He wanted to know if she wanted to complete the bond between them, but he couldn't simply ask her as if he was asking about the weather. It didn't seem…  _good_  enough; not for her.

The sun sank a little more in the sky, and the light made its way through the leaves of his tree, shining on the tiny stone. He blinked, staring into it once more. He couldn't tell her, no; however, he could  _show_  her. He wasn't positive whether she'd be able to understand, though. He wasn't sure if she would even understand the gesture should he give her the stone in his hand, but perhaps she would. She did, after all, know a lot more than he thought any human could about demons, and she did spend a lot of time with the lord of the west, who, in human standards, was ancient. And, from what he knew, she spent a lot of time in his vast library when she visited him—so, perhaps, she would know. And, how would he know that she knew unless he tried?

Clenching his jaw, he wondered if she would want to know of his feelings once more. However, he shook his head. He needed to know, he was tired of simply watching her. He wanted to know if she felt the same, and he couldn't simply probe her mind to find out, her barriers were too strong. Determined, he shifted, allowing himself to slip from the branch he'd settled himself upon, the stone within the palm of his hand as he closed his fingers around it. As he hit the ground, he noticed that she had looked up, blinking in confusion, most likely at the fact that he'd decided on either leaving or speaking with her  _now_.

Hiei watched as she stood, and shifted himself, before slowly, afraid of scaring he almost, stretching his arm out toward her. He watched as she came forward a bit, understanding that he wanted her to take something from him, but he doubted that she knew what it was at the moment. His name came from her lips, and she asked if he was all right, causing his heart to thump loudly in his ears. However, he remained silent, not trusting his voice at the time—and hating the lump that formed in his throat.

"Hiei?" she asked. When he did not answer, she frowned a bit, but held out her hand. It was obvious that he wished to give her something; she doubted that he'd hit her, and she didn't wish to deter him. She knew that he felt strange, most likely because he never expected to have a miko bound to him, but she didn't know quite what he was feeling, so she didn't wish to discourage any action he might decide to take. She wanted to help him, she almost felt she needed to, and if this would help him, then she'd do it.

He suddenly took a deep breath, his tongue feeling like lead. However, he told himself that he couldn't back down. It had been so long already since the feeling had blossomed in his chest, and he wanted to know if she felt the same. He wanted; no, he needed to know if she felt the same, if she wanted his courting. If she didn't, if she denied him, then at least he could say he tried, instead of allowing that damned fox to get his paws onto her.

So, stiffening a little, he dropped the item, allowing the small stone to fall from his hand and into her own. She closed her fingers around it, obviously not wishing to drop it, and he watched as she finally brought her hands closer to her face after a few moments. Then, far too slowly for his tastes, she opened her fingers, the stone held between her index and thumb, the deep red color shining in the light that hit his back. He stiffened a little more, his eyes narrowing as he judged her reaction, hoping, as his heartbeat quickened.

He hoped. He truly hoped she would understand his unspoken, and foreign, feelings. He hoped she would accept it from someone like him, for something about her truly brought him comfort, something he knew not to let go of so quickly.

She gently rolled the stone in her fingers, a question instantly springing into her eyes. However, as she gazed closer, a smile touched her face, and the question faded as understanding settled in. She knew what it was, though she had never actually seen one, and she knew what it must have meant to him to willing give up such a thing. She knew, and she felt the feelings already growing inside of her grow a little more, as they had been ever since she'd met this apparition, even if he was a mixture of fire and ice.

Bringing the stone closer to her chest, she turned her smile toward him, and nodded. "I understand," she whispered. Her smile grew brighter, "I understand."

The feeling in his chest blossomed completely, and he turned his head away, not knowing what else there was so say. Not that he had said anything since he had made his decision, but that was not the point. From the corner of his eye he continued to gaze at her smile, feeling it lighten his own raging emotions, the battle inside of him becoming more silent with each passing moment he was in her presence.

His mind focused again on something he had been thinking of for so long, as he turned back to her after a few moments. His crimson eyes gazed at her seriously; hiding the softness that he knew was beginning to develop there, though he knew it was a weakness. A weakness others would surely exploit against him if they ever found it, for it would be so easy to do. Slowly, so not to scare her away, though the thought itself was quickly banished from what he knew of her, he lifted his hand and brought it close to her face. She did not need anything said, he noticed, for though he was worried to do so, she tilted her head enough that his clawed fingers slid into her hair, his palm touching the soft skin of her cheek.

She smiled blissfully, "I understand, Hiei."

His eyes drifted from her own, lowering to those tantalizing lips that had taunted him since he had awoken from his near death. Again, the side of his lips twitched into a smirk at the blush that crossed her face, and he moved slowly. He was hesitant, unsure if she would accept him touching her in such a fashion. He lowered his head the distance, and stopped every so often, noticing that she was not pushing him away, almost like she was waiting for him to fully accept her. To engage her in something that he had never engaged with another, nor had he allowed another to take it from him, until her, though truly he had not been aware when it happened.

A caress against his mind told him of Kurama's arrival, and he nearly growled. However, he moved closer, nearly touching her body with his own, as he moved his face until he was hovering above her own. She'd tilted her head back, still continuing to smile at him, and he gazed deeply into her eyes. Angry with Kurama for obviously wishing to taunt him, and the fact that he was actually nervous around this human girl, he leaned closer. His lips nearly touched hers, gently brushing against the soft flesh that had touched him without hesitation before, causing him to push away his nervousness, and lightly touch her lips with his.

Sparks flew as she finally leaned closer to him, shattering his hesitation completely. He parted his lips slightly and pushed closer to her, his other hand coming up to grasp her upper arm and pull her against him. His hand wove into her hair, and she accepted him completely—utterly, as himself, the Forbidden Child—without hesitating at all. She allowed him to take her the only way he knew how, roughly playing with her tongue, sucking the wet appendage into his own mouth in order to split the flesh open with his fangs to taste her blood.

His hand gently brushed down her arm, and then took her hand with his own, clasping the small stone between their palms. He attacked her mouth, and heard a small moan escape her throat, which pleased him, even in his inexperience. Though he felt pleasure, he felt the feeling pounding deeply in his chest even more. The feeling that he had finally identified, though he had never felt it before—it made him happy, for she understood that, even if he hadn't until that moment.

She understood in that moment he learned an emotion he had never felt before, and had gained the courage to name it. He was giving her what he knew she craved, through simply the sharing of her life as she gave it to him. He had given her something precious to him, and she understood because of one little stone. One little stone made of his own tear.

He, the Forbidden Child, had been taught something he would hold close forever—love.

And she accepted that, and his courting, by accepting the hiroseki stone she had held so tenderly. The smile she had given him in that moment, and the way she'd told him, would always be something he remembered.

_**Fin** _


End file.
